Aperire
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. ¿Lo han sentido ustedes? ¿Han sentido esas ganas de abrazar a alguien extraño, al punto de darle tu calor para hacerlo sonreír? Esa noche, yo sí.


Y vuelvo, con el one-shot correspondiente a abril; otra vez con Koushiro, para alargar el fandom un poco. Quería mostrar otra faceta de él, que no suele verse demasiado, espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Aperire.**

Desde el principio fue divertido observarlo ahí, sentado, sin saber realmente como actuar o hacia dónde mirar. Un joven pelirrojo que apenas llegaba a los veinte y parecía tan fuera de lugar como si fuera apenas un niño, o un pez fuera del agua, también aplica. Estaba sentado, ligeramente encorvado sobre la barra, observando hacia las botellas, como buscando alguna nota o instrucción de qué hacer; algo curioso pero no por eso fuera de lo común, al menos en este tipo de lugares.

- ¿Qué te sirvo, niño?- Le dije, acercándome un poco a él; tenía más de diez minutos y todavía no ordenaba. No podía esperar toda la noche, aunque en un miércoles, como hoy, a esas horas el bar está casi vacío.

- Vodka...- Contestó con la voz casi apagada y los enormes ojos negros desviándose hacia mí.- Y no soy un niño.

No lo era, tenía razón; pero despedía un aire de inocencia que me hacía pensar justo lo contrario. En fin, me apresuré a servirle el trago, aunque me tomé la libertad creativa de prepararle algo: un ruso negro. ¿La razón? Parecía ser un amante del café, o eso intuí desde que lo escuché hablar. Le estiré la bebida sin mucho entusiasmo, esperando su reacción, pero no dijo nada. Giró el vaso un par de veces y luego ingirió lo más que pudo de un sólo trago.

- Tranquilo, niño. No pareces ser alguien acostumbrado a tomar.- No sé porque lo dije, quizás era la poca acción que había en esos momentos, o a lo mejor me había recordado a mí misma cuando tenía su edad.

- No lo hago.- Admitió, esta vez sin mirarme.- Y ya te dije que no soy un niño.

Sonreí, deteniéndome a observarlo fijamente. Traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa café, pulcramente planchada; su chamarra reposaba al lado, doblada con cuidado, sobre otro asiento; y despedía un aroma a madera, tal vez papel, que le iba bastante bien; en general tenía un aspecto bastante intelectual, pero con algo más.

Cuando sintió mi mirada subió la suya, una sombra de tristeza o decepción cruzando por ella. Ya se había terminado el trago y traía el agitador girando entre sus dedos, así que me apresuré a preparar otro de lo mismo, ahora con más licor de café, se veía que le hacía falta. Soy bastante observadora, como lo habrán notado; debes serlo, trabajando en lo que hago.

- Va por la casa.- Le dije cuando me miró sorprendido, al recibir el trago.

- ¿Lo haces seguido?- Preguntó, apurando inmediatamente un trago.

- ¿Qué? ¿Darle tragos a muchachos desconocidos e indefensos?- Pregunté, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa, sin saber porqué.- No. Pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla, ¿cierto?

Casi percibí una sonrisa antes de que se encogiera de hombros y volviera a lo suyo.

- Gracias.- Murmuró segundos después.- Lo necesitaba.

- Nada mejor que un buen trago para olvidar las penas amorosas.- Recité, tal como suele decir la gente en esas ocasiones.

- Supongo.- Asintió, estirándome el vaso vacío para volverlo a llenar.- De cualquier manera, no me sorprende mucho. Ya lo esperaba.- Pronto volvió a sumirse en sí mismo.- Es decir, ella es...es... y yo sólo soy un "cerebrito"; no sé porqué pensé que podría fijarse en mí.

No dije nada, ¿qué le decía? ¿qué era una tontería? ¿o quizás que pronto encontraría a su alma gemela? La verdad, soy un asco en estos asuntos del amor. Nunca des consejos que no puedas aplicarte a ti mismo, pensé.

- Es sólo... esperé demasiado.- Siguió hablando, aunque no lograba comprender si lo hacía conmigo o consigo mismo.- Debí hacerlo antes, para salir de dudas al menos. Pero... cada vez que me miraba y me sonreía y pensé... pensé...- Su vaso estaba vació, sus ojos en cambio estaban llenos de un brillo extraño, sus manos casi temblaban sobre la madera.

- Pensaste que ella te aceptaría.- Le ayudé a completar la sentencia. Él, incapaz de hablar, asintió con la cabeza.- Pensaste que te entendía y que sentía lo mismo, negándote a ver lo que pasaba en realidad.

- Yo lo sabía, mi parte racional al menos.- Me pidió otro trago, a lo que acepté una vez más.- Pero la lógica no siempre gana.

¿Lo han sentido ustedes? ¿Han sentido esas ganas de abrazar a alguien extraño, al punto de darle tu calor para hacerlo sonreír? Digo, sonreír de verdad, no esas sombras que asomaban por su cara de vez en cuando.

- Y ahora, ahora ha terminado... ni siquiera la he podido mirar a los ojos...¿qué se supone que haga al verla en el instituto?, ¿qué hago?- Preguntó, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, ahogado en decepción, con el alcohol haciéndole efecto y corriendo por sus venas.

Le coloqué la mano sobre el hombro y lo obligué a mirarme. No era precisamente guapo pero tenía ese algo que no se presenta muy a menudo, especial. Lo obligué a mirarme y, tomando su vaso, me terminé la bebida de un sólo trago; la garganta acostumbrada apenas lo sintió pasar. Entonces me recliné sobre la barra y miré sus grandes, enormes, ojos negros y sus labios, sonrosados por el alcohol y las ganas de llorar. Llorar... ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a un hombre hacer eso?

Su corazón se aceleró vertiginosamente mientras yo, la bartender, rompía la distancia entre nosotros y lo besaba, empujándolo contra la silla. Su beso sabía a café, a alcohol, a dolor y desesperación, pero aún así me correspondió con todo, como si su vida misma dependiera de ello. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me jaló hacia él, presa del vodka.

- Yo... lo siento.- Me dijo, con el aire entrecortado, apenas nos separamos; sonrojado y nervioso.- Lo siento.

No dije nada, simplemente lo ignoré, sacando una hoja de mi bloc de notas. Ahí, anoté las bebidas que había ingerido, menos la que yo misma le había invitado, así como el total. Del otro lado anoté otra cosa: mi nombre y mi número telefónico. Se la coloqué, doblada, sobre su mano.

- Ahora, ahora lo único que puedes hacer es tomar un recogedor, juntar todos los pedazos rotos y empezar de cero.- Le dije, demasiado cerca de su boca.- Uno nunca sabe donde puede encontrar lo que está buscando.- Y me alejé, dejándolo ahí, quizás más aturdido de lo que estaba antes, pero con una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! =)

Quién sabe, a lo mejor hago una secuela de esta historia, aún está en proceso.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos! =)


End file.
